poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon
Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon is the twenty-eighth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Bendy and the Ink Machine. Summary When Robbie started to have nightmares, He suffer's a horrible fate, But with the help of his friends and the Ghostbusters, They have to save him and go on an adventure into an abandoned animation workshop to take a picture outside of the ink machine of a killer ink demon known as Bendy. Plot Robbie's first nightmare/The Rise of Bendy One night, Robbie had a nightmare about him overslept as everyone else walked in knowing that they we're going to be late for school. But then, A puddle of ink appeared and then Bendy came out and made everyone vanish as Bendy was about to get him. But however, He suddenly woke up with a shock and didn't understand what was it all about. Almost late at Canterlot High/Serena's worry for Robbie The next morning, Robbie was almost late for Canterlot High. Just as Serena worried too much about his delaying for Karate Class, She brought out a Ryhorn and gave him a lift. Robbie's new karate move/Meeting the Ghostbusters and Slimer At Karate Class, Robbie demonstrates his new move called the "High Jump Kick". Just then, The Ghostbusters, Peter Venkman, Raymond "Ray" Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore and their ghost friend, Slimer payed their fans from the school a visit. Dr. Eggman's new evil plan/Making Bendy think the Rangers are evil Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Eggman was thinking about another way to get rid of the Data Squad Rangers until he spotted an old abandoned animation studio and decides to investigate. From inside, He can hear moaning in the distance. When he looked, He discovered Bendy the Cartoon Devil. So, He told him lies about the Rangers being evil. Lady Palutena and Pit warns the Rangers/The Ghostbusters offered to help At the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena and Pit warned the Rangers about Dr. Eggman's new evil plan. Then, The Ghostbusters offered to help them come against his plan. Bendy kidnapped Robbie/Sunset and Starlight's horrible shock Later that night, Robbie couldn't sleep since his nightmare haunted him last night. So, He decided to get a drink. After he had a glass of warm milk, Bendy came out from the ink puddle and kidnapped him and he screamed causing for Sunset and Starlight to see what's going on. When they looked, Robbie was gone and his Morpher was left behind. Getting help from the other Rangers/Sunset and Starlight warned their friends By the next morning, Janine, Slimer and Stay Puft got help from the rest of the Data Squad Rangers. Then, Sunset and Starlight warned everyone about Robbie's disappearance. Bendy and Robbie's negotiation/Memories Can't Be Erased Inside the old abandoned workshop, Robbie woke up to find himself chained up with a pentagram below him. Then, Bendy came holding a grudge on him as they negotiates with some erased memories. Dr. Eggman sends a new robot/The Rise of Egg-Zeta Meanwhile, Eggman sends a new robot called "Egg-Zeta" to destroy the Rangers. Rigby knows the answer/The Tale of Bendy/Serena offers to help/Her true feelings for Robbie But then, Rigby suddenly recognize the puddle of ink and he was certain It belonged to Bendy, Egon took a scan on it, after it was finished, the cartoon prints matches the ink. Just then, Serena offered to help her friends on account of her true feelings for Robbie. Digit and Widget found a clue/Emerl worked on a new move Back at Cyberspace, Digit and Widget found a clue to where Robbie as captured when they showed it to Palutena and Pit. Then, Emerl worked on a new move called the "Dark Shape Shift", He was pumped up and ready. Setting the destination of Robbie's disappearance/Coming to the Rescue Meanwhile, Everyone else was setting the destination on the Portal to where Robbie was held captive. As the Dimensional Portal opened, They set off to the rescue for Robbie. Robbie reasoned with Bendy/The true purpose of the Power Rangers Back at the old abandoned workshop, Robbie tried to reason with Bendy. But at first, He chosed not to listen to him. Then, Robbie explained the true purpose of the Power Rangers. Bendy challenges the Data Squad Rangers/Seeing Serena in Red When the rest of the Data Squad Rangers came to the rescue, Bendy challenged them to a battle. Then, Serena used Robbie's morpher as she became the Red Data Squad Ranger. The Battle Begins/Bendy hears the truth/Meeting the Data Squad Rangers Then, Bendy understands the truth about why Power Rangers fought against evil to protect the Earth. Just as Bendy freed Robbie, The rest of the Data Squad Rangers came to see if he's okay. Holding the grudge on Eggman/Working together to save the Earth However, Bendy begins to hold his grudge on Dr. Eggman for lying to him about the Power Rangers. So, They decided to work together to save the Earth as Bendy gathered Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel. The Fight continues/Lightspeed Rescue D.N.A. Ranger Mode As the fight with Egg-Zeta and the Egg Pawns goes on, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy and Marty activated their morpher into their Lightspeed Rescue D.N.A. Ranger Mode. After the fight, Orbot and Cubot fired the Magna Beam and made Egg-Zeta bigger as Dr. Eggman summons the Egg Titans to create massive destruction in the downtown city. Releasing the Zords/Each fight for the Megazords Then, The Data Squad Rangers summoned their Zords to form each Megazords to take them down. Earning Robbie's Trust/Robbie's First Kiss After the battle with Egg-Zeta, Robbie came to see Serena near the summer house at the morning. He thanked Serena for returning his Morpher and earned his trust. But suddenly, He grabbed her arms as Serena was surprised as he gave his very first kiss and he left towards Cyberspace while Serena just smiled happily. The world is saved once again/Celebrating at the Karate Class' Juice Bar Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena and Pit were very proud. Then, Bendy apologized to Robbie for the whole misunderstanding about the Power Rangers. Finally, Everyone were celebrating at the Karate Class' Juice Bar and made toast to Robbie Diaz. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers D.N.A. Ranger Mode Ranger Modes Lightspeed Rescue Heroes The Ghostbusters Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Scanner, Wanda & Motherboard *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Bendy the Cartoon Devil, Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel *Janine, Slimer and Stay Puft Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bendy the Cartoon Devil (At First) Songs #Can't be Erased Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "Bendy and the Ink Machine". *When Robbie was kidnapped by Bendy, Serena decides to help him by telling the others to train her and use Robbie's Morpher. *At first, Bendy thought that Robbie forgot about him just as Eggman told him, but after the fight with Eggman's new robot, he apologizes for his actions as Bendy and his friends, Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel became humans for the first time. Transcript *Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes